好爱好爱你
by KrystalBell
Summary: 一时的背叛，一瞬间的死亡，造成了内心的崩溃，而有所希望，可是到头来还是回到原点。 着场恋爱会开花结果吗？
1. Chapter 1

**好爱好爱你**

Summary:

一时的背叛，一瞬间的死亡，造成了内心的崩溃，而有所希望，可是到头来还是回到原点。 着场恋爱会开花结果吗？

Cardcaptor Sakura belong to Clamps. What I own is this ficition.

第一章：邀请

**友枝大学**

大道寺知世独自走在宽阔的友枝大学中。一阵凉风吹来，吹落了树上的树叶，枯黄的叶子调皮的飘落在知世那亮丽又乌黑的长发上。

欣赏着周围的风景，突然感觉到左肩稍微的被人轻拍了一下，回头看， "是你啊，李同学。"

李小狼是她那活泼善良又可爱的表姐 '木之本樱' 的男朋友。可算是友枝大学鼎鼎大名的校草。

"大道寺同学，今晚有没有空？"

"有，怎么了？" 知世想了一想又说， "难道你想..." 知世把小狼拉近并把小手停放在他的肩上，用色迷迷的双眼盯着他。

"不是你想像的那样。你...你的小手可不可以离我的手臂远一点点，好吗？" 小狼害怕的注意着自己被知世停放在肩上的小手。

"我又还没下手，你怕什么？" 知世一副不以为然的表情。

"等你下手，小樱会把我给宰了。" 小狼小声的喃喃自语。

"你在和我说话吗？" 知世用温柔的语气在小狼的耳边问着。

"没有，没有..." 小狼躁急着还不停地左右摇摆他的头。

"是小樱啦！她要我问你，今晚有没有空？" 小狼急忙的解释。

"真的只是这样？" 知世一脸不信的再问了一次，"并不是要你把我先奸后杀？"

"哈哈哈... 小樱可是你最亲的表姐耶！如果我真的对你有不轨，小樱早就把我五花大绑喂鲨鱼了，可不会在这里。" 小狼翻了翻白眼，一副受不了的模样。

"不愧是小樱所看中的。" 知世觉得戏弄小狼真是有趣极了。

"..." 小狼这时才发现自己被知世戏弄了。先奸后杀？也真规她想得出来。

"那就说定了，今晚六点阵在你家见，不见不散！"

一说完，小狼一冒烟的跑得无影无踪，站在那儿的知世不禁轻笑了起来。

"需要跑得那么急吗？"

**End of Chapter 1**

(Updated: 25 December 2012)


	2. Chapter 2

第二章：回忆

**大道寺 的家**

"我会来了。"

"欢迎您回来，小姐。"

"爱，能不能请你把小点心和柳橙汁拿到我的房里来？"

"好的，小姐。"

**知世 的房里**

躺在房里的知世，看着天花板，突然感到非常的寂寞。

"好冷清的家..."

知世从小就没了父亲，父亲过世后，她的母亲 '大道寺 圆美' 扛起了整个家。虽然她知道母亲是为了她而拼命工作。从小的她从不给母亲添任何的麻烦，乖乖的也非常的独立。就这样一年又一年的过去，大道寺 圆美终于打拚了一个天下。现在的大道寺公司成为了东南亚和大陆设厂，商品行销全世界，利润很可观。

可是直到那一年，知世的命运转变了。

**那年的夏天**

"糟了，再不赶快就来不急了。" 一边看着手表一边寻找着包包里的手机的知世念念有词着。

突然一辆大卡车快速的冲向正在过马路的知世。

"危险..."

知世抬头一看，看见了一辆大卡车快速的冲向她，吓得她都呆掉了。当大卡车撞上知世时，一双强而有力的双手抱住了知世的柳腰而逃过了一劫。

"你还好吗，小姐？"

吓傻的知世一时回不了神，紧盯着眼前的男人。

"小姐，你已经没事了，还活着。" 男人试着问眼前的女人。

知世点头又摇头。

男人着急了起来，" 是不是哪里受伤了？"

"谢...谢谢您救了我。"

男人没理会知世的答谢，左看右看知世的手臂和小腿，"你有没有哪里受伤？"

"没...没有。"

"没受伤就好。下次记得别在东找西找，生命只有那么一次，要好好珍惜，知道吗？" 男人对着知世温柔的一笑。

那一笑让知世脸红了。

"我还有事先走，保重！记住，小心点。" 说完，男人就走了。

卟咚卟咚的心迟迟不散。

**Continue in next Chapter**

(Updated: 16 February 2013)


	3. Chapter 3

**四天后的一个上午，在一家咖啡厅里**

看着厨窗内的知世总觉得自己遇到了一个大麻烦，她到底该选者她最爱的杏仁起士蛋糕，还是看起来也很好吃的草莓蛋糕，或者是一直和她打招呼的水果慕斯？真糟糕，为什么今天的每一个蛋糕都看起来那么可口呢？

不管了，每个都吃吧！反正她再怎么吃都不会胖。

"小姐，我要一个杏仁起士蛋糕，草莓蛋糕和一个水果慕斯，再来还有一大杯的卡布其诺，加多一点肉桂粉，谢谢。"

"好的，请问是付现还是刷卡？"

"我有会员卡。"

"好的，请你稍等一下。"店员将卡放入读卡机，抬起头来，" 小姐，不好意思，您的会员卡只剩一百二十八元，需不需要再帮您存值呢？"

"好的。"没钱了，她真的太久没来了。

知世东找西找自己的钱包和手提袋，这才发现刚刚和小樱购物把现钱用完了也没把信用卡带在身上。"小姐，不好意思，能不能请你先帮我保留以下，好吗？刚刚我把现钱用完了，我先回家拿钱，等一下再过来，可以吗？"

她刚看到了，杏仁起士蛋糕只剩两块了，她怕等下来就没了，这家店可是以杏仁起士蛋糕而闻名的，大部分的客人都会点杏仁起士蛋糕。

"这..." 店员是很想答应，可是先前太多客人保留都没回来拿，所以店主就交待不能帮客人保留。

"小姐，我也要一个杏仁起士蛋糕，就和这位小姐的一起结帐。麻烦帮我分开装，谢谢。"

"是他！" 知世又惊又喜的看着她身旁的男人。

"好的，一共是一千三百五十二元。" 店员快速的收下他的钱结帐。

"你的。" 男人把包好的蛋糕盒给了知世，转身就走。

"等，等..." 知世叫住了正要走的男人。

"还有事吗？"

"谢谢你又救了我。"

"这...没什么，只是举手之劳。" 看着她满脸的笑意，心里好像被什么撞倒的一样，就是这个笑容让人好幸福。

"是否能请你吃个便饭当做是上次你救了我还有...我必须还钱给你。" 如果要不是他救了她，她今天也不会站在这儿和他说话。

男人看着眼前的女人急忙的样子，总觉得她很有趣。

"如果我们有缘，我们一定会相见，到时候再还我钱也不迟。" 一说完，挥了挥手，转身往外走去。

当知世想追上他的时候，身后的店员提醒了她，" 小姐，您的咖啡还没好，请稍等一下。" 等她拿到咖啡追出店外时，那男人已经不见踪影。

**两个星期后**

拖着沉重的脚步，和双手满满的参考书，烦恼着下个月的发表会，没什么精神的往回家的路上走，正当她停在马路等红绿灯时，肚子发出了咕噜咕噜的叫声。

"好饿哟..."

"算了，还是别管发表会了，先填饱肚子再说吧。"

**餐馆里**

点完餐的知世，等待着店员送餐的这段时间，她拿出刚买的参考书来打发时间。

"请问，这里有人坐吗？"

原本专心在看书的知世，一听到有人说话，很自然的抬起头回答，"没有。"

继续看着她的书，然后拿起背包里的笔记开始画出她所想的构思。坐在眼前的男人看着她所画的图案，觉得她好有创意，好有风格。

"原来你是个服装设计师啊。"

"不是啦！" 知世抬起头回答，惊讶着，眼前的男人竟然是她所朝思暮想的人。

"你画的真的好有创意，好大胆，我还以为你是个服装设计师呢。"

知世一听到她所仰慕的人夸奖不禁脸红了起来，"谢谢。"

看着那红咚咚的小脸，再加上那圆滚滚的眼睛和那维红的红唇，看起来真的好可爱，不禁想吻向那可口般的唇。

"对了，上次的蛋糕的钱还没还你呢？" 当知世拿起手提袋时，那个男人立刻住址了她并说，"我请你的。"

"这怎么能呢？被你救了两次我怎么好意思再让你请。"

"那只是举手之劳，请别把它放在心上。" 那个男人拿起手中的饮料喝着。

知世一脸为难着，那个男人把她的一举一动都看在眼里，"要不，就请我吃个便饭？"

"能，你想吃些什么，都能。" 知世笑着并把菜单打开交给眼前的男人。

男人看着她兴高采烈的样子不禁笑了起来。

"没什么，没什么，只是觉得你很有趣也很可爱。"

话一说完，知世的脸炮红了。

当男人点完餐，看着眼前脸红的知世，"你住在这附近吗？" 虽然还不确定是否喜不喜欢她，但自己确很想多接近他，了解她。

"是啊，就在前面不远的地方。" 知世没什么心机的回答。

"我也是。" 他也没想到他们两人就住在这附近。

"是吗？好巧耶。"

"还没请问小姐芳名？我叫羽野龙之介，请你多多关照。" 羽野龙之介伸出友善的手。

"我叫大道寺知世，也请你多多指教。" 知世也伸出友善的手。

当两人握手的那一瞬间，好像有种莫名的情愫在两人的心里萌芽了。

在羽野龙之介的幽默风趣，化解了一开始的陌生，两人一聊就聊上了好几个小时，等到知世回到家时，已经是晚上七点多了，她也没想到两人竟然会聊那么多，不过，他们还约好，下次碰面，再一起去好好吃饭。

**Continue in next Chapter**

(Updated: 18 February 2013)


	4. Chapter 4

就这样他们开始了男女之间的感情，可是当他们在一起的前六个月一切还好好的也非常的甜蜜。但，这一切就像一场梦一样转变了，他们变得好陌生也好疏远，龙之介已忙来当借口，拒绝了知世的邀约，也让知世非常的苦恼。

**桃东大学**

当知世拿起手机，正要打给龙之介时，龙之介刚好从校门走出，本打算叫住龙之介，突然有个短发的少女叫住了龙之介。

龙之介抬头看见了知世，而知世看见那短发少女拥抱着龙之介的手臂，非常的亲密，一脸吃惊的她站在原地里，泪水从眼睛滑落。

"为何要这样对待我？"

一切的悲伤只有掉下一盒的蛋糕，而知世已经跑得无影无踪。

**两个星期后，在一家咖啡店里**

龙之介约了知世在他们常去的咖啡屋。面对着龙之介的知世，低头看着眼前的杏仁起士蛋糕，什么话都没说，静静的，场面非常的冷漠。

"知世，有关那天的事..." 龙之介正想解释的时候，突然一整冰冷的水从知世的额头滑下。

一脸吃惊的知世，一时反应不起来，盯着身边的短发少女。那名少女一脸气冲冲的模样紧盯着知世。

"你这不要脸的狐狸精，你想纠缠龙之介到什么时候？"

那名少女揪着知世的领子，正想打知世一个耳光时，"你闹够了没有？" 龙之介对着眼前的少女吼着。

那名少女一时气坏了，把知世给拖了出来还把她给摔了出去。把一切看在眼里的所有人都为知世感到不舍，很想帮可是不能，只好站在原地看着，希望别闹出什么事情。

"知世，你没事吧？" 龙之介连忙扶着被摔了出去的知世，让那名少女给气暴了，并把龙之介给推开，再度的揪着知世的领子，"你这不要脸的女人！" 正想甩知世一个耳光时，被一个强而有力的手住址了。

那名少女盯着被揪疼的手环吼着，"放开我！听见了没有？放.开.我！" 可是那名男子并没有放开。

"做什么事都要适可而止，难道你的父母没教过你？" 一双冷眼紧盯着那名少女。

"要你管！你凭什么多管闲事？那是我们之间的事，你这个局外人少抽热闹。还有请你放开我，你把我弄疼了。" 那名男子爱理不理的模样紧握着那名少女的手环，痛得她眼泪汪汪。

"我并没..."

（被打的声音）

当场的人都看呆了，知世竟然打了龙之介一个耳光。

"羽野龙之介，我对你太失望了。我用我的真心换来的是一个假意也换来了一个羞辱。你好恨啊，羽野龙之介！我们在一起的六个月原来只是一场梦。梦... 哈哈哈..." 知世狂笑着可是泪水还是从眼里滑落了下来。

"不是的，请你听我说..." 龙之介握着疼痛的脸颊，希望知世肯听他的解释。

"我不想听！"

"还有你这个泼妇！" 知世转向那名少女又说，"你知其一不知其二的职责我，你的修养在那里？还有我并不是小三，你才是真正的小三，别像疯狗一样乱咬人。"

一说完，知世掏出了两千元给了店员，转身就走。

当龙之介正想追出去的时候。

"别走..."

那名少女眼泪汪汪的抓住龙之介的手不放。

"弄成这样的局面，你高兴了吧？"

"不是的..." 那名少女哭了。

"好来好散，我们还是朋友。" 龙之介推开了少女的手，转身离去。

一屋子的人看着那名少女都觉得 '活该' 这个字的形容最符合 '她' 不过。

**红绿灯**

"等等...请听我解释..." 龙之介追喊着。

终于给龙之介抓住了知世的手。

"放开我！"

"我不放！请你听我解释。"

"我不想听。放开我！" 知世用尽所有的力气推开了龙之介的手。

突然一辆不知从哪来的汽车冲向知世。

"危险..."

当知世抬头一看，已经来不及了。

（被撞的声音）

看着眼前的男人被撞飞。

"不要啊！" 泪水又再度的滑落。

躺在地上的男人正是羽野龙之介。

"龙之介，你回答我！这不是真的...这不是真的...你回答我啊,龙之介！呜呜..." 知世的泪水滑落在龙之介的脸上。

龙之介开着承重的双眼，看着眼前模糊的知世，想说可是确发不出声音来。

"对..."

"不..."

"起..."

龙之介用了最后的力气说了 '对不起' 就闭上双眼过世了。

"这不是真的...不是... 龙之介，你醒醒啊！不要，不要... 这不是真的..." 知世像疯子一样喊着，可是并没有把龙之介唤醒。

站在一旁的神秘男子目睹了这一切，稍微的施舍一些魔法，让眼前的女人熟睡一下。

**Continue in next Chapter**

(Updated: 19 February 2013)


	5. Chapter 5

**医院里**

当知世清醒的时候，她所看见的都是一屋子的白色装饰，难道她已经在天国了？

不，这不是天国，刚才那是一场梦？

回忆通通的从知世的脑子里展现出来，泪水再度的从知世的眼里滑下。

"龙之介..." 一时的激动让知世从病床跌了下来。

靠在茶几的男子被惊醒了起来，看着眼前摔倒在地的知世，连忙把她扶起，可是被知世给推开了。

不管他在怎么扶，知世还是把他给推开。

"你闹够了没？那个男人已经死了，你在怎么喊，追，爬，他是不会在复活的！请你面对现实，面对现实。"

那名男子握着知世的肩希望能把她摇醒。

"你走开！"

知世用尽所有的力气把那名男子推开，拼命的往门外爬。

"羽野龙之介，已经死了。你又能怎样？" 那名男子还是不死心的抓住知世的肩并把她给抱在怀里。

"放开我，放开我，放开我，放.开.我..." 知世拼命的锤打着，可是那名男子死都不肯放，任由知世锤打。

过了好一会儿，知世紧握着那名神秘男子的衬彡，大哭了起来，就像失去了所有。

（大哭的声音）

"尽情的哭吧，没事的，还有我在。"

**End of the Chapter 2**

(Updated: 27 February 2013)


	6. Chapter 6

第三章：惊喜

**友枝大学，三年 B班 的教室**

男男女女都围在教室内，好像在商量什么事。

"大家都到齐了吗？" 坐在椅子上的少女左看右看。

"小狼还没到？"

"说朝朝，不是跑来了吗？" 另一个少女指着窗外。

"对...对不起，我来迟了。"

"小狼，你好慢！" 梳起包包的少女抱怨着。

"别生气了，莓铃。我猜想李同学 （小狼）一定是被知世给戏弄了才耽误了一点时间。我没说错吧？" 眼镜发出光的少女用被我说中的眼神盯着小狼看。

"奈绪子，你也真是的。" 淑女般的少女轻笑着。

大伙儿也跟着笑了起来，而小狼流露了 '不好意思' 的表情。

"好了，别取笑小狼了。我们还有一点时间来确认一下我们的任务。" 坐在椅子上的少女拿出了笔和笔记好像已经记录些什么。

"餐厅我已经订了。蛋糕呢？"

"我和贵史待会儿会把蛋糕寄放在餐厅里。" 站在一旁的贵史点点头着。

"那花呢？" 坐在椅子上的少女望着坐在桌子上的男人。

男人并没有开口，只是给了 'OK' 的指示。

"大致上我们都准备好了。布置这方面我们来得及吗？"

"我，利佳和莓铃一定会把它做好的。"

"小樱，你就别担心了。我和贵史也会去帮忙的。"

"那么就交给你们了。"

"没问题。"

**Continue in next Chapter**

(Updated: 8 March 2013)


	7. Chapter 7

**大道寺 的家**

（敲门声）

一阵敲门声打断了知世的回忆，连忙的插掉眼里的泪水。

"请进..."

"小姐，您的小点心和柳橙汁。"

"放在桌上就可以了。"

"好的，小姐。"

当爱走出门外时，好像想起了什么事，"小姐，柊泽少爷刚刚打来说，他会接小姐出门。"

"接我出门？艾力欧只有说这些吗？"

"是的，小姐。"

"谢谢你，爱。我知道了。"

知世从床上爬起，抓起放在桌上的手机，发现手机没电了。"算了，只好充完电在打给艾力欧。" 把手机放下的知世走向衣橱拿起了两条浴巾往浴室走去。

**二十五分钟后**

当知世走出浴室。

"艾力欧..."

坐在沙发上的男子停下手中的柳橙汁，转头看向只围着浴巾的知世。

我的天啊！

"怎么了？" 知世走向艾力欧，发现他的脸好红，"怎么一脸红红的？是不是哪里不舒服？" 知世伸出手被艾力欧给抓住了。

"怎么了？" 知世一脸好奇问。

"我的好知世，能不能请你把衣服穿上？" 知世这才发现她只围了浴巾，尖叫了起来。

（尖叫连连）

艾力欧一时的慌张把知世给扑到在沙发上。知世看着眼前满脸通红的艾力欧而自己的心卟咚的跳着也跟着脸红了起来。当艾力欧正想吻上知世的芳唇时，手机铃声响了，惊动了两人的理智。艾力欧连忙从知世身上站起，而坐在沙发上的知世已经满脸通红。

知世看着艾力欧的离去，内心感到不舍。不知为何会有这样的感觉。

**过了五分钟**

"在想些什么？" 艾力欧看着正在发呆的知世。

知世看着眼前的艾力欧，她才发现不管她在怎么寂寞，艾力欧一直都陪伴她左右。一时的冲动，知世扑向艾力欧紧紧的抱住。艾力欧被知世的举动给吓着了。

"怎么了？"

"没什么，什么都别说，让我这样抱着，好吗？"

看着知世的举动，一定又是在想些难过的事。从刚才到现在他一直都注意着知世的眼睛，眼睛里充满了悲伤好像哭过，难道她还是为以前的事放不下？

**过了好一会儿**

"对不起，没把你吓着吧？"

知世突然的抱住艾力欧，聆听着卟咚的心，令她感到很安心。

"没关系，偶然被你抱着也不错。" 艾力欧嬉皮笑脸着。

"刚才那是小樱打来的吗？"

"你猜对了，今晚的饭局你打算这样出席？"

"饭局？" 知世一脸疑问。

"小狼不是去找过你？难道他没说今晚小樱约你一起吃晚饭，而我就是来接你的司机。"

"我的天啊！我把饭局给忘了。都是你啦！本来想打给你的，你就出现了，害我把它忘了一干二净。" 知世捶打着艾力欧的胸膛。

"看来我倒是很有魅力嘛。" 艾力欧抓住了知世的小粉拳。

"你少把金帖在脸上了。" 知世离开了艾力欧的怀抱。

"哈哈哈...是是是，我的好知世。"

他们不约而同地笑了起来。

"那么请你等我一下。"

"好的。"

**三十分钟后**

"让你久等了。"

艾力欧回头看，看着一身雪白的知世，凡佛看见了从百合走出来的精灵，非常的动人。

"怎么..."

一时的冲动，艾力欧亲吻了知世的唇。知世也不由自主的扣住艾力欧的颈项，享受那热情般的吻。

**三分钟后**

艾力欧结束了这个吻，"走吧。" 艾力欧给她一个温柔的一笑，牵着知世的手往门外走去。

"嗯..." 知世脸上有点的微红。

**Continue in next Chapter**

(Updated: 16 March 2013)


End file.
